Warhammer 40k: Inquisition
by alexrusso89
Summary: Based on the inquistor game Inquisitor Jessikah she is on the case for a mythical ship called the martyr and comes across allies as she investigates the Martyr and she travels across various planets
1. Chaos last stand

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Brother Prometheus was sitting on his bike and leaned forward as another went off behind him. He pulled up on his bike and drove it forward towards the small army of Chaos Marines who all came in on foot.

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

More explosions erupted into the army. The dreadnought fired missiles.

Marines opened fire on Chaos marines, but both fell as power armour and flesh was ripped apart.

More Space marines from both sides came in, avoiding explosions.

A Valkyrie and some drop ships flew over head. Some fell, and then a Valkyrie went down as well. Dreadnought's , predator tanks and rhino transports thundered across the ground.

A squad of Chaos marines charged for chapter master brother Castor. They avoided more explosions, but were cast aside when some marines opened fire at them.

More explosions struck around the bikes. Marines opened fire using whatever they had.

A line of Marines were blasted back by an explosion.

As Marines lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them. Brother Castor walked forward, with some of his men lying on the ground, a crackle of energy surged from his armour as he activated his halo shield allowing the injured to be moved off the battle field. Suddenly Chaos marines opened fire, his heads up display rang out

" 50% power 40% 30% 20% 10% " suddenly his shield cut out and he was hit with the chaos marine's fire power, sparks flew as flesh and power armour was torn apart toppling Brother Castor and three other marine's. As Castor's body fell to the ground , he saw the Chaos marines rush forward. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact as the Ultramarines arrived driving off and purging the Chaos marines.

Castor's lens went dark for the final time.


	2. The Inquisition begins

For ten thousand years the Emperor's inquisition has fought a secret war to protect humanity.

We keep the vigil in the darkness, we hunt in the shadows, we pass judgement on the mutant and the hieratic, we purge the world of the tainted lurking among the stars, we are the Inquisition, we fear nothing for we are what you fear.

In the 41st millennium there is no place amongst the stars. The Imperium of man is besieged from all sides and is slowly rotting away from the inside tainted by the chaos gods.

The age of heroes is dead

This is the age of war

" Inquisitor's log: classified report for later transmission. I am closing in on the source of the distress signal i was assigned to investigate. It was an ancient encryption used by the holy order. It is authentic but extremely old, the intensity of the caligori warpsearches are beyond what ive experienced.

There were many delays during my journey, but the co-ordinates i received from the Caligori conclave have lead me to this desolate system. The signal is coming from a battered fortress monastery, I will personally investigate the source of the signal."

A Valkyrie flies towards the desolate fortress monastery.

" Inquisitor this your captain speaking, you are approaching the fortress monastery now " the voice of the captain came over the speakers. " What are you expecting to find ?"

" something that belongs to the Inperium " Inquisitor Jessikah replied.

As the Valkyrie flew closer suddenly the ship's auto defence weapons activated.

" Inquisitor look out the auto defence weapons are active "

The weapons opened fire and caused the Valkyrie to cash onto the hanger doors

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

" Inquisitor?...INQUISITOR!"


	3. Investigation

"Oh right there baby don't stop," Jessikah moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. A female voice said in a seductive voice.

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Jessikah moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..." Jessikah suddenly woke from her dream.

"Just sleep, just dream, Just sleep, just dream"

Sound of twisted and charred metal rang out as Inquisitor Jessikah in her sisters of battle power suit adorned with the Inquisitor insignia's crawled put of the flaming wreckage. The smell of burnt flesh hung deep in the air as Jessikah soon discovered her pilot was dead " Captain Van Wynter?" Jessikah said into her communicator only to receive static in return " something is jamming my Vox communications and my Teleport device is also being jammed, I will record everything in my audio log in case i don't return" Jessikah said taking a look around, she looked at the body of the dead " I will pray for him later " she said.

The doors opened with a loud shrike.

"Making an entrance " Jessikah said. Inside was an open area, there were banners. There was a Inquisition insignia on the floor, and other things scattered around too. Jessikah turned left and headed down the hallway of the massive fortress monastery' noticing that she had just passed a wall with the words "dreams come true" written in blood writing.

Jessikah was about to enter the room where the console was, when she noticed something odd. She got closer when suddenly a giant one eyed green creature appeared and tried to grab Jessikah.

"Oh hell no!" Jessikah screamed firing her bolter at the creature before drawing her chainsword and charging at the creature " For the Emperor " she screamed as she swung her chainsword striking the monster crotch first before pulling the sword up cleaving the monster in two.

"By the Emperor what heresy is this?!" Inquisitor Jessikah asked….


	4. Herasy rules here

"By the Emperor!" Jessikah exclaimed. In front of her was three coffins, lit candles and on the floor, was a summoning circle.

"who could have done this?" Jessikah wandered out loud. She then proceeded through the door and down the stairs.

"utility shaft nine," Jessikah quietly whispered to herself. In the large room was some cupboards, a message on the wall stating: he will set us free," and Jesiskah then noticed a message recorder.

"Ok Let's see what it says!" Jessikah said as she touched the play button.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my saviour, I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But… love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" the message stopped there.

"Uh-"Jessikah began however she was cut off by a strange voice. It seemed to be coming from… everywhere.

"I said, can I get an amen?"

" What heresy is this?" Jesiskah said before she went further into the ship. The corridor in front of them was flooded, but it wasn't too bad.

Inquisitor Jessikah then proceeded through the corridor. She was almost at the other wnd when an figure passed by at the end of the corridor.

"Excuse me!" Jessikah shouted at it. It seemed to take no notice as it continued onwards. When Jessikah got out of the corridor, she was shocked to find that it had seemingly vanished!

"By the Emperor!" Jessikah exclaimed out loud. All that was in front of her was a summoning circle on the wall. She proceeded further inwards and finally stumbled onto the bridge. There were a three large windows, and consoles on walls and across the floor, another passageway and some stairs going further in.

"Whats going on ?" Jessikah asked. "Something doesn't seem right"

A familiar tune began to play.

"hey! Like isn't that Will ryan's build our machine song?" Jessikan said. "like that is one cool song!"

Jessikah tapped a few buttons on one of the console's finding the location of the communications jammer. She then started heading back to the door, however as Jesiskah went into the main area, the door behind her slammed shut!

"Sheep sheep sheep sheep, rest your head, it's time for bed,"

"Who's out there!?" Jessikah asked.

"No one you need to worry you head about, You will be my path to freedom," the voice continued. "although I must admit I am kind of honoured you came down here to visit me,"

"Who are you?" Jessikah asked. But heavy footsteps were heard coming towards her.

"Take care of her," the voice said. The next instant mutant chaos creatures appeared around Jessikah.

"For the Emperor!" Jessikah yelled in anger unleashing her bolter on the creatures " Now to purge these heretics" Jessikah said. There was only one problem. The door was still blocked…suddenly Jessikah slashed her way through the door...


	5. The mystery deepens

Jessikah looked in the rooms around her. There wasn't much, just some bins, a few workstations and a blocked off way to the infirmary. She did however finally find the first jammer.

"Captain Van Wynter?".

"Inquisitor! Thank the emperor your still alive " Van Wynter replied over the communicator.

" It would have been convient if i died here " Jessikah replied

" What no!, im on your side, besides who would clear my name if you died " Captain Wynter replied

"Something seems very wrong with this fortress monastery" Jessikah said, noticing an bloody trail.

"i will report in shortly " Jessikah said then started heading down the stairs. The door at the bottom was slightly open.

"Strange?" Jessikah wondered to herself. She peeked through the door and saw a Space marine tied up on a ritual circle. Jessikah was about to enter when someone, or something entered the room. The strange man was wearing black power armour

"quiet now, my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand," he said. The marine looked injured. "Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed, in the morning may you wake, or may you be dead, "the voice began.

"Thats not creepy!" Jessikah said, as she burst through the door and opening fire with her bolter, She then helped the marine up. Suddenly a roaring noise was heard behind the door the ink man walked through. Sounds of a scuffle followed.

suddenly chaos creatures appeared started running towards them.

"Hold on " Jessikah said as she put the marine down and oped fire with her bolter " For the emperor" she exclaimed as she swing her chainsword with her left hand and fired her bolter with her right hand, suddenly a massive roar as a plague marine appeared and charged towards Jessikah. Both Jessikah and the injured fired at the plague marine with their bolter's.

" Inquisitor" Captain Van Wynter came over her coms " Not now " Jesiskah snapped " The ship has activated its warp drive i suggest you finish what your doing and switch off the teleportation jammer " Captain Van Wynter replied " For the glory of the imperium " Jessikah screamed and swung her chainsword hard lobbing the plague marine's head clean off " By the emperor " The marine exclaimed as Jessikah switched the jammer off. "Captain two to beam " Inquisitor Jessikah said.

The fortress monastery began to move into the warp space " Inquisitor ?" Captain Van Wynter said as the ship then disappeared " Shit" she said " Relax captain we are on board the Adaptes Atartes is in the med bay" Jessikah replied "We need a adaptes mechanicus to heal him though "

" the merciful agony the fortress hospital isnt far from here, there should be a adaptus boicolus there " Captain Van Wynter said.

" Then set a course " Inquisitor Jessikah replied as she sent her report to the conclave.


	6. Plauge Marines

Jessikah woke up with an uncontrollable headache. She quickly opened and closed her eyes to get used to the light. Jessikah had sworn to to get help for the fallen marine to the bitter end. Now she was on her way to the bridge to see Captain Van Wynter.

Once she finally reached the bridge, Captain Van Wynter turned to her. "What is the composition of our fallen brother?"

Heh, Captain Van Wynter smirked her trademark smirk. "Hes doing ok we think, we are almost at the Merciful Agnoy..."

" Good " Jesiskah said "My lady this came for you" Captain Van Wynter said, she then handed Jessikah a message. "For the good of the Imperium of man. Inquisitor Jessikah you have been promoted to view restricted information. The Martyr is from the Horus Hersey and it went missing in battle around the same time as the Inquistion's chapter master Leonidas, Grayfax has been searching for years for this mythical ship and now you show up with evidence of its exsistance, get that Marine walking and Talking and in the meantime im sending a chapter to you, however its not made of up just sisters of battle, they are upgraded with Primaris power armour " the message stopped.

Jessikah hoped the feeling she was getting for searching for this ship was wrong. "I do not have a good feeling about this..."

"Oh? " Van Wynter leaned in and asked her. "Maybe i can take your mind off it?"

Jessikah did her best not to cringe "No, i shall be fine."

"Suit yourself."

The ship soon arrived at the Merciful Agony " Im sorry Inquisitor your request is denied " the head nurse said.

" Excuse me" Jessikah said causing the crew to cringe

" We do not have the knowledge " the nurse said

" It is the most importance that the adaptes astratus is up walking and talking " Jessilah snapped

" A space marine? Why didnt you say so, the adaptus biocolus your looking for is on Tartarus 4 " the nurse replied

" Thank you" Jessikah said. Before walking off the bridge " Stop smirking at me "

" You could always make me " Van Wynter called out.

Tartarus 4 a planet of bitter cold, forever winter, and a sheet of permafrost which had not been melted for over one hundred millenniums, stood on the outer edge of the Eye of Terror. Inquisitor Jessikah, gazed through a pair of binoculars at an plague marine convoy of about a thousand strong heading towards an evergreen forest.

" Why did it have to be fucking plague marines" Jessikah said.

"Be patient, hopefully you wont have to engage them." Van Wynter responded over the coms, Jessikah could tell she was smirking. distant explosion was heard. "What the hell!" Jessikah exclaimed seeing a locomotive thunder past. Another explosion was heard, but this time it rocked the whole train, threatening to derail. "Shit!, that train is going straight for the Plague marines." Jessikah said. The train's wheel mufflers were activated making the train a part of the shadows. They moved as quietly as possible through the mountains. However they headed straight for the Plague marine chapter.


	7. The daughters of the Phoenix

The train bumped along the tracks, its mufflers still activated. When Jessikah finally arrived having teleported in. The city was in ruins. There were only very few buildings still standing, and there were fires raging everywhere. The citizens were on the streets, crying over their dead kin, "Thank the Emperor, our prayers have been answered!" A imperial gaurdsman exclaimed seeing Jesiskah. "When I sent my message, I didn't think anyone would come." Commissar Serverina Raine said relieved. "Damn, what happened?" Jessikah asked " The Plague marines attacked, as you can see they almost completely leveled the city." She stretched her hand over the landscape. "How many troops are still here, well, I mean alive?" Jesiskah asked. " 300 men and women mam, I'm glad you arrived when you did." Severina said, "Sorry to dissapoint but im looking for a adaptus biocolus, shes ment to be here somewhere" Jessikah said, Severina cursed out loud. "At this rate we'll never win this war." Jessikah looked at Commissar Raine, " While im still searching for my Adaptis boicolus i can lend some assistance " Jessikah said.

"I believe your adaptus biocolus is to the west of here !," Severina yelled.

"Lets go!," Jessikah replied.

Several minutes later and the duo were at the location, they immeditly noticed plague marines and the adatpus Biocolus fighting the, off

"You bitch!," Severina screamed with rage as she opened fire.

"For the emperor" Jessikah said as she too opened fire. It took an hour for the dup to dispatch the Plague marines. The adaptus biocolus looked at Jessikah and Severina " This is a quarantined zone!" she snapped.

"What?," Severina sakd said. " Your required " Jessikah said

"Nope sorry"

"Excuse me, i do not care if your needed here i have a injured Adaptus Astarus on baord and he needs meidicap attention " Jessikah Snapped.

"What?," Adaptus biocolus gasped. " Take me at once"

Jessikah nodded " Ive alerted the Dark angels they will be here shortly to lend assistance good luck Commissar Raine " Jessikah said, Severina nooded " Thank you my lady" she replied as Jessikah and The Adaptus Biocolus teleported away

Inquisitor Jessikah stood on the bridge as Captain Van Wynter, handed her a data-slate. Manessa looked at it, "So can he speak?" Jessikah asked, Adaptus Biocolus nodded her head, " Please call me astra" the biocolus said. Jessikah walked in.

" Marine what happened ?" She asked

" We were sent by the blood angels to investigate, the world eaters ambushed us i guess i was the only survivor " the marine replied.

" My lady " Van Wynter interupted " Yes ?" Jessikah said " Your chapter has arrived " Van wynter replied, Jessikah nodded " When your ready i want you to show me where you found that signal " Jessikah said, the marine nodded and Jessikah headed out the door. Van Wynter and Jessikah walked into the hanger, a chapter of sisters of battle in new primaris power armour and a colour scheme of black armour with a purple right arm, and gold shins and helmets stood waiting.

A sister stepped forward " So your our commander?" She asked rather smug like with what seemed like a Irish accent.

" I am Inquisitor Lady Jessikah, to put it bluntly yes im in charge " Jessikah said as the warriors saluted " Heed my every order and you might survive " She continued

" Now does this chapter have a name?"

" Yes my Lady"

" What is it?"

" The Daughters of the Phoenix "

" What?..."


	8. Retcons

(Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and im going to do my best to describe the locations and stuff as best as i can because the Warhammer sets and locations are so well detailed hopefully i can showcase how awesome they are as i retcon the story a little bit anyway enjoy guys :) )

Hive Primus. a bustling and only main city on Necromunda, the fortified palace of Planetary Governor Lord Helmawr which is located at the top of the hive's spire. It is the largest hive on Necromunda, and is part of the Palatine Cluster, which consists of several hive cities separated by many miles but connected at different levels through a network of travel tubes and through roads across the wastelands.

Primus is effectively the planet's only spaceport, as it possesses the only shipyard and landing field large enough to handle orbital carrier ships. This is intentional on the part of the planetary government, as it ensures the planetary ruler, Lord Helmawr has a monopoly in off-world trade.

The Imperial Fists Space Marines maintain a fortress in the hive - the original purpose for the Imperial Fists' presence on the planet being to clear out an invasion of Orks, which had occupied and devastated three entire hives. The presence has since become permanent.

Necromunda's fortress-precinct - the Adeptus Arbites planetary headquarters - is also located in the hive.

Hive Primus's Spire forms the hive's upper layer, penetrating the cloud and pollution cover. It is the domain of the six Noble Houses and of Lord Gerontius of the Imperial House Helmawr. The Noble Houses consist of Catallus, Greim, Ko'Iron, Ran Lo, Ty and Ulanti.

Below the Spire is the Hive City, separated by a large adamantium barrier known as "the Wall". The Hive City is five miles in height and home to billions of people.

Below the Hive City is the more polluted, violent and lawless Underhive. There is no constant or definite border separating the Underhive from the main hive city. Fighting between the gangs of rival Houses is mostly confined to this level of the hive.

The very bottom of the Hive is a dangerous area that is structurally unsound and only mutants or similar dangerous creatures can live there. It is known as the "Sump" and is by all intents and purposes uninhabitable.

It was late in the afternoon Lady Jen Orlock had a solemn look on her face and in her hand was a piece of paper, She was on her way to see Lord Hagan Orlock.

Lord Orlock was sitting in his office. As the four people walked in, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. House Orlock is one of the most fiercest houses in Necromunda, "My love", Jen began nervously, "I assume you've heard about house Delaques ".

"Yes I have", Hagan replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that House Delaques wouldnt pull anything while i was gone." He paused and glared accusingly at the four, "Seems I was wrong".

Jen let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add My love?"

"Nothing at all My lord", Jen replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Hagan barked, "those jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through eleven attempts in just over six months. Now guess what", he turned his glare on the four people, "Those cult bastards are comig ".

"Excellent", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in a black power armour with gold trims and a very familiar logo, a skull infront of an I.

She had brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pigtails and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jen's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process.

"I want to push you luck". Hagan growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Why is a Inquisitor here", he hissed.

Jessi smirked in response, her response was interrupted by an explosion that shook the house.

"What was that !" Lady Jen asked as as security brought up video feeds on the large screen in the room feel with images of the Corspe grinder cult.

"Its those corpse bastard attacking us... Again , " Hagan said looking at the screen. " My lady" he continued.

"Well i have some business to attend to" Jessi said heading out of the room.

"Wait..., they're dangerous" Lady Jen tried to warn them.

" Dont you dare order me " Jessi spat as she continued walking away.

"...and im the son of the mayor!" Kal took a swig from the bottle of beer he found in the propaganda center, letting the glass bottle come to rest on the table as he looked over at Maya, the last surviving sister of battle assigned to Jessi, drank from her own. It was dark out now, and Jessi was still gone. While Kal wasn't complaining, he did wish she could hurry up. The beer the CGC morons had tasted like raw arse, and there wasn't much left. "I tell ya, Hive Primus is not what it used to. Thought there were the gangs and now the enforcers and these Corpse Grinder Cults everywhere, guttin' one another for the fun of it?"

"From what I know, there was, but then these Corpse Grinder Cult guys came along. Put them all under one banner or something," Maya took a drink of her own beer, sighing after she did. "If anything, it makes it easier. Now I don't have to go out and find them. They're all in one spot."

"Silver linin', right?" Kal's attention was drawn by a noise behind him. The Bounty hunter turned to see Jessi had returned, shaking her head as she walked right past them, and deeper into the propaganda center. "Oi, Inquisitor, you got something for us or…?"

"Huh? Oh, right, I think Shiv had something about the Martyr. I'm gonna have a look around. In the meantime, I need you two to run over to the Eacher's, see if you can grab some extra hands."

"And here I thought we'd be forced to run everywhere," Maya commented, putting her Auspex device away and getting to her feet. "Just tell us where to go. Beats sitting around here all day."

"Amen to that, sister—"

"Don't call me sister you Irish fuck." Kal just chuckled again. He was gonna enjoy messing with Maya. Kal hopped to his feet and tossed his bottle away, collecting his handgun and checking it.

"Sister Maya has a point," He grinned at her fuming expression. "Where do we go?"

"Industrial district I've been told."

"…well, let's get running. Sooner we do this, the sooner we get some wheels."

"Agreed, old man." Maya teased and got moving. He wasn't looking forward to the run, no, but he was looking forward to meeting these Escher's

They sounded hot.

Maya was…she wasn't sure how to feel. She and the others were standing outside the scrapyard Jessi directed to them, watching someone dispatch a ganger in a messy, but amusing fashion…someone who was…well, being nice, big.

"Oh, hey, you folks are that Inquisitor chick sent, right?" She had a rich, Southern drawl to her voice, the woman visibly quaking as she turned to look at them, smiling warmly. "I'm Ellie, good to meet'cha. Come for something important? Or," Ellie looked over at Kal and flashed a sharp grin. "Y'all come here for something else?" Maya was finding utter delight also in the look of pure fear in Kal's eyes, though it was clear he wasn't gonna get far if he ran.

"The Inquisitor sent us to see if she could your assistance yes," Maya spoke up.

…eh?

"Well what does the Inquisitor have in mind?"

Regardless, the large woman hobbled off, directing them to follow, Lady Escher sat waiting at a rather large table. She rose when Kal and Maya entered after Ellie"

" Ah, the Inquisitor said she would be sending her companions, what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lady Escher wit a rather posh British accent.

" The Inquisitor is requesting some women from House Escher for assistance"

Maya heard yet another explosion as she drove the Outrunner back to the propaganda center, looking over her shoulder to see Noire, the only ganger Lady Escher had given them, still in the gunner seat, yelling loudly as she fired the rocket launcher again, turning another enemy Outrunner into nothing but spare parts and bits. Kal and Scabs were unaccounted for. It wasn't a far drive, but Maya was taking all the detours she could, namely, to let Noire have her fun in blowing apart anything that dared to get within shooting distance, and considering the Gunner's aim, that was far.

"WOO! Another dead CGC fuck!" Maya found the Gunner's laughter contagious, chuckly earnestly to herself as she finally brought the car where it needed to be, hearing Noire begrudgingly disembark from it as the vehicle was digistructed and inputted into the machine.

"Looked like you were having a lot of fun out there, weren't you?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, sorta…sorta a bad habit from being in the Escher gang. With the sort of stuff they had us doing, it's good to find fun wherever you can so you don't lose your shit and go crazy."

"And you find amusement in blowing things apart?"

"Yep. Ain't healthy, but…y'know, is anything in the borderlands healthy?"

"Ha, I suppose not. And, as a stranger once told me, healthy doesn't mean good…he then proceeded to eat a burger that I'm ninety percent confident was ratch meat…so..." Noire, of course, made a disgusted face, looking like she was about to vomit.

"Ewwwww…is that shit even edible?"

"I have no clue, nor do I intend to ever find out." Noire's laughter once again sparked some laughter from Maya too. She didn't expect to find friends in this shithle, but she was glad she did. No one said they had to hunt alone, after all.

"Awwww, are we interruptin' a bonding moment?" Maya glanced over to see Kal pull his own Outrunner into the station, hopping out along with Scabs.

"No, just two girls having a pleasant talk, you Irish fuck waffle." maya spat. Kal just grinned once again.

"Ah, gotta try harder with your insults, Sister Maya. Anyhow, Noire wasnt it?"

The group was finally glad they were given some direction from the Firehawk; locate the Sun Smashers gang. The gang apparently found the Map to the martyr across the galaxy, and had planned to offer it to the Genestealer's to gain entry into their "happy family".

Kal knew for a fact it would end poorly. One didn't need to be self-aware to figure that out.

Noire stepped out of the Outrunner, adjusting the new sniper rifle that was picked up as she looked at the sunrise in the distance. They usually didn't like to stay up so long. Once they located the Sun Smashers and the map.

Advancing with the others, Noire was surprised to find the Sun Smasher camp in…well ruins. Not like it was abandoned, but as if it were assailed and attacked.

This theory was proven when Kal could see some cultists walking around, bearing the same, demented motifs as the cultists at the propaganda center.

"Shit, the CGC got the Smashers? Damn…get after them. Last thing we need is them getting their hands on the map." Noire heard the Jessi's voice. Kal and the others were already rushing in, the ganger doing the same, but at a belated pace, namely to take pot shots at the cultists with her sniper, killing them swiftly as she heard…yelling. Not frantic screaming, but like someone calling for help. Placing the sniper onto her back and drawing her handgun, Noire proceeding down a rocky path to…reach an odd sight.

A man in his undergarments and a cape suspended upside down.

"Oh, hey, can you give me a hand here?"

"…and just who are you?" Noire asked. "And why are you…upside down?"

"Oh, this? Just…well my gang didn't take kindly to the whole…well refusal of the Brotherhood of fear's offer. A-Also my name's Fl4k."

"Offer?" Noire stepped closer. "You declined the invitation; why?"

"Weeeeeeell, for a lotta reasons." Noire casually shot the chain holding Fl4k up, sending him tumbling to the ground with a grunt. "…ow. That hurts…a-anyhow, who are you?"

"I am Noire, hired help for Inquisitor Jessi." Fl4k's robotic eyes widened.

"Wait, you're with an Inquisitor? Well we gotta find her! I got big news on where the map is!" Noire just stepped to the side as Fl4k ran right past her , only to run right back into the cave. "A-Actually, I'll…I'll wait 'til the shooting dies down. Also, are those your friends outside? Cause…one just caused a cultist to, like, explode."

"That was probably Jessi, Maya or Kal. Stay low until we finish our removal of the Cult. It should take a few moments." Noire stepped back out the crevice and leveled their sniper's scope with a cultist, sniping the poor fool right before he could swing at Kal, the ganger hearing the bounty hunters shout a quick thanks before blowing another cultist's head off.

( yes i know the Inquisitors work alone but i thought of my Inquisitor having her own warband would be something unique and interesting , yes Fl4k is named after the borderland character, also hes a adeptus mechanicus inquisitor any way stay safe guys :) )


	9. Map secured

"Sure thing. Let's see if these CGC fucks can-OH SHIT!" Maya couldn't help but to laugh at Noire's sudden outburst when she was fired at. She tended to forget that, out of all of them, she was the one with the foulest mouth. But that was a quirk she liked in her friend. Sure as hell beat those spineless cowards who only wanted to be her friend for fame back at home.

The plan was going exceptionally well. The Inquisitor stood over the dying body of the one called Sir loin , one of many skinners the cult had. With the man dead, it'd hurt their foes' moral and perhaps cripple them for a moment to grant a reprise.

FL4K approached the downed skinner, kneeling and drawing his blade, bringing it down into the cultist's neck and, gristly, began to cut and tear.

"Ewwwww! FL4K, what the hell are you—" Noire didn't even get to finish; they had already finished their task. The Machanicus Inquisitor rose, holding the severed head, admiring the trophy before lowering it and looking to the others.

"I'm claiming this, will make a good Servo Skull. Let's retrieve the map and head back"

"Alright but…try not to cut any more heads off…least not around me. It's gross."

"…" FL4K just stared. "You blew a man's head off at point blank, yet this grosses you out?" She pouted.

"I-It's complicated, alright? I don't like a head staring at me." FL4K just shook his head at the hypocrisy. It was amusing, at least. The Inquisitor looked over to see Kal pluck the map from where Sir loin dropped it, already setting off as the group began to leave.

Something about this bothered Jessi. It was a feeling in the back of her mind, just that something was off.


End file.
